videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Unleashed!
Super Smash Unleashed! '''is an upcoming Toys to Life game, developed by HAL Laboratories Inc., Sora Ltd. and Nintendo, and published by Nintendo. The game features memorable characters of Nintendo, Fantendo, and Third Party characters, that are now collectible trophies that you can bring them to life in-game. The link to the real world and the virtual world of Nintendo is connected by a special Nintendo 3DS controller, that you place the trophies on. Super Smash Unleashed! focuses on playing with your favorite trophies, as they can build new worlds and places, battle or interact with other people around the world, and play with trophies in their respective worlds. Gameplay Modes Single-Player Mode '''Respective Worlds Each trophy comes with a special key, that when place in a certain slot on the controller, it unlocks the respective world for that character. Like Disney Infinity 1.0, you are only limited to the characters that you normally see/play as in normal Nintendo games. However, despite some trophies aren't necessarily from that series, you can still play as them in that world. For example, if you are playing the Super Mario World world, some normal characters you can play as are: # Mario # Luigi # Princess Peach However, there are some Nintendo characters that are part of a different series, but have appeared in some games of that series, meaning that they are qualified to be close the that series and are playable in that series. # Donkey Kong # Wario # Yoshi Sadly, not all characters from a close series cannot be playable in a world, in this case Super Mario World. Unless they have had at least one appearance in a game, they cannot be playable in that world, like Diddy Kong from the Donkey Kong series. It should be noted that the only exception of characters that are playable in this world are characters you have seen in Super Mario Bros. games, ''as they will be represented in their own respective series. '''Build Mode' The Build Mode allows you to build new servers. You can build your own racetrack, castle, or anything that's amazing and will attract people. You can choose what series you are building under (eg. Super Mario World, EarthBound, The Legend of Zelda) and, if you're done for the day, save your project, so you don't have to start over. When you are done with your masterpiece, you can confirm it to be a server, and people can finally play. Keep in mind, it won't be a hit server the second after you finish it, you silly goose! When people finally start playing, you still have the option to modify the game. When you are editing while people are playing, they will not be able to see what you are editing, and you can't see them. Once you are finished updating, the thing you edited will not appear while people are playing, as they have to exit the game and start a new server to see the update. Keep in mind that since you are the owner of the server, you are the only one who is able to build. Survival/World Play Mode This mode allows you to play alone in your own world. There are several worlds from several games and series that you can choose from (e.g. Super Mario World, EarthBound World) and each world has there own graphics and landscapes. You can collect things, modify, craft, and build in this world. It doesn't matter what you can or cannot do! Multi-Player ModeCategory:Blindsighter101Category:Blind's GamesCategory:Super Smash Bros.Category:Super Smash Pros.Category:Super Smash Pros. CharactersCategory:Fan CharactersCategory:Fanmade CharactersCategory:Fan GamesCategory:GamesCategory:NintendoCategory:Blind's OC'sCategory:Super Smash UnleashedCategory:Toys to Life games Servers You can play on different servers with people all around the world! Adventure through places with people you know in real life or you don't. You can battle and embark with each other! Worlds Every world is basically a hero vs. villains adventure. Like Disney Infinity, the villain of each world will be an NPC and in some cases, the final boss of each battle. There will also be a playable version of the villain. However, during battles against the villain or the final boss, you cannot use the villain to fight the NPC villain. Super Mario World Bowser has plans to take over Super Mario World, to rule over the land. This way, he'll be king and force Princess Peach to marry him. Bowser's plan coming as a complete surprise to them, can Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser (playable), Geno, and more stop Bowser? Kongo Jungle King K. Rool found a mysterious gem that can turn things into gold! Hoping to turn the jungle into a gold kingdom, he sets out to turn the Kong Family into gold, and he started with Candy Kong. With the Kong family losing one family member per day, can Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and more track down King. K Rool and destroy the gem? Altias This small, hidden town from the Legend of Zelda emerged from underwater. Legend says that the town is full of nasty, otherworldly ghouls and monsters inside. Help Link, Zelda, Sheik, Ganondorf (playable). and more stop these ghouls from spawning! Dream World Nightmares have found their way into the Dream World, and are wrecking the place. Kirby and his friends must repair Dream World and stop the nightmares from ever coming back. Yoshi's Island Scavenger birds come to steal Yoshi's eggs, and possibly make them extinct. Yoshi is the only one left standing in their way. Can Yoshi return his eggs to their rightful place? Mission Control Star Wolf has formed alliances with other teams to help get rid of Star Fox. They've already started by damaging their ship! Now that they have settled on a mysterious, wild planet, can you survive the wilderness, Star Wolf's hunters, and Andross? Ridley's Revenge Samus was launched to the homeland of the Metroids, only to be greeted by an army of Ridleys. Facing millions of Ridleys alone, can Samus stop these Ridleys from multiplying, and live to stop the leader? Saturn Valley The Starmen have invaded Saturn Valley, destroying the Saturns, wiping out Saturn homes, and Giygas will unleash the final wave. Can Ness, Lucas, James, and the other psychokinetic kids help? = = Starter Pack/Packs/Waves Starter Pack The Super Smash Unleashed! Starter Pack comes with three trophies, the Nintendo 3DS Controller Portal, three keys respective to the three trophies, stats, stickers, and a poster. The three trophies are Mario, Link, and Pikachu, while the keys are respective to each of the characters, unlocking the Super Mario World, Altias, and the Pokemon World. Waves Each wave will be released two weeks from another wave. Wave 1 (January 1, 3000) # Starter Pack: ''See Starter Pack section'' # Dream World Pack: 'Kirby, Dream World Key # '''Yoshi's Island Pack: 'Yoshi, Yoshi's Island Key # 'Mission Control Pack: 'Fox, Mission Control Key # 'Ridley's Revenge Pack: 'Samus, Ridley's Revenge Key # 'Kongo Jungle Pack: 'Donkey Kong, Kongo Jungle Key Wave 2 (January 15 3000) # 'Saturn Valley Pack: 'Ness, Saturn Valley Key # 'Raging Raceway Pack: 'Captain Falcon, Raging Raceway Key # 'Single Pack: 'Luigi # 'Single Pack: 'Jigglypuff Wave 3 (February 1, 3000) # '''Police Chase Pack: Otto, Police Chase Key (To see Otto from ''Police Pursuit'', see Otto) # Atlantis Pack: 'Bubbles, Atlantis City Key (To see Bubbles from [[Escape from Atlantis!|''Escape from Atlantis!]], see Bubbles) # 'Clayworld Pack: 'Clayboy, Clayworld Key (To see Clayboy from'' The World of Clay, see Clayboy) # '''Brick-Layer Bay Pack: 'Shatter-Bot, Brick-Layer Bay Key (To see Shatter-Bot from ''W.A.R'', see Shatter-Bot) # 'Infinity Portal Pack: 'Shapeshifter, Infinity Portal Key (To see Shapeshifter from ''Portal'', see Shapeshifter) # 'Broken World Pack: 'Fireball, Broken World Key (To see Fireball from ''Seven Worlds, One Journey'', see Fireball) # 'Pop Pop Pack: 'Bopper, Pop Pop Key (To see Bopper from'' BEATDOWN, see Bopper) # '''Single Pack: 'James (To see James from'' EarthBound: Elemental Rage, see James) Wave 4 (February 15, 3000) # '''Computer Cancellation Pack: 'Pixel, Computer Cancellation Key (To see Pixel from ''Virus'', see Pixel) # 'Crystal Caverns Pack: 'Lone Sleeper, Crystal Caverns Key (To see Lone Sleeper from ''Sleepwaker'', see Lone Sleeper) ' # '''Shadow World Pack: 'Shadow, Shadow World Key (To see Shadow from ''Theft Punk'', see Shadow) Single Pack: 'Mystery (To see Mystery from ''Seven Worlds, One Journey, ''see Mystery) Wave 5 (March 1, 3000) # '''Icy Mountains Pack: 'Nana, Popo, Icy Mountains Key # 'Double Pack: 'Bowser, Princess Peach # 'Double Pack: 'Princess Zelda, Sheik Wave 6 (March 15, 3000) 'Fire Emblem Pack: 'Marth, Roy, Fire Emblem Key # 'Superflat World Pack: 'Mr. Game and Watch, Superflat World Key # 'Double Pack: 'Ganondorf, Young Link # 'Double Pack: 'Pichu, Mewtwo # 'Single Pack: 'Falco Wave 7 (April 1, 3000) Coming Soon! Wave 8 (April 15, 3000) Coming Soon! Wave 9 (May 1, 3000) # 'Planet Pikmin Pack: 'Olimar, Rainbow Pikmin, Planet Pikmin Key # 'Palentena's Temple Pack: 'Pit, Palutena's Temple Key ' # '''Wario World Pack: 'Wario, Wario World Key # 'Triple Pack: 'Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard # 'Double Pack: 'Meta Knight, King Dedede # 'Single Pack: 'Ike # 'Single Pack: 'Lucas # 'Single Pack: 'Zero Suit Samus # 'Single Pack: 'Diddy Kong Wave 10 (May 15, 3000) # 'Green Hill Zone Pack: 'Sonic, Green Hill Zone Key # 'Metal Mission Pack: 'Solid Snake, Metal Mission Key # 'Subspace Emissary Pack: 'R.O.B, Subspace Emissary Key # 'Single Pack: 'Lucario # 'Single Pack: 'Toon Link # 'Single Pack: 'Wolf Wave 11 (June 1, 3000) Coming Soon! Wave 12 (June 15, 3000) Coming Soon! Wave 13 (July 1, 3000) # 'Town and Village Pack: 'Villager, Town and City Key # 'Laboratory Pack: 'Mega Man, Laboratory Key # 'Gym Pack: 'WII Fit Trainer, Gym Key # 'Boxing Tournament Pack: 'Little Mac, Boxing Tournament Key # 'Xenoblade Pack: 'Shulk, Xenoblade Key # 'Pac-World Pack: 'Pac-Man, Pac-World Key # 'MII-World: 'MII Brawler, MII Swordfighter, MII Gunner, MII-World Key # 'Double Pack: 'Rosalina, Luma # 'Single Pack: 'Palutena # 'Single Pack: 'Greninja # 'Single Pack: 'Robin Wave 14 (July 15, 3000) # 'Duck Hunt Pack: 'Laughing Dog, Wild Duck, Unseen Hunter, Duck Hunt Key # 'Single Pack: 'Dark Pit # 'Single Pack: 'Dr. Mario # 'Single Pack: 'Lucina # 'Single Pack: 'Bowser Jr. Wave 15 (August 1, 3000) Coming Soon! Wave 16 (August 15, 3000) Coming Soon! Wave 17 # '''Knight's Tale Pack: '''King Lars, Red, Knight's Tale Key # '''The Story of Darkness Pack: '''Allen, the Story of Darkness Key Gallery MArio SSU.png|Mario Link.jpg|Link Pikachu.png|Pikachu download (4).jpg|Kirby Donkey Kong.jpg|Donkey Kong download (7).jpg|Fox download (8).jpg|Yoshi download (6).jpg|Samus Cap.png|Captain Falcon Jugg.jpg|Jigglypuff Luigi.png|Luigi Ness.png|Ness Ice_climbers.png|Ice Climbers download (10).jpg|Bowser Peag.jpg|Princess Peach Zelda.jpg|Zelda Shik.jpg|Sheik Marth.jpg|Marth Roymeleeclear.png|Roy Mr._G_&_W_SSB4.png|Mr. Game and Watch Ganondork.jpg|Ganondorf Younglinkmeleeclear.png|Young Link Pichumeleeclear.png|Pichu Ssbmmewtwoclear.png|Mewtwo Falco_SSBWU.png|Falco Diddy Kong.png|Diddy Kong Ike.jpg|Ike King Dedede.png|King Dedede Lucas.jpg|Lucas Meta .jpg|Meta Knight Pit.png|Pit Olimar and Pikmin.png|Olimar and Pikmin PKMN Trainer.jpg|Pokemon Trainer Zero Suit Samus.png|Zero Suit Samus Wario.jpg|Wario Wolf.jpg|Wolf Toon Link.jpg|Toon Link R.O.B.jpg|R.O.B Lucario.png|Lucario Sonic.png|Sonic Snake.png|Snake Villager.png|Villager Mega Man.png|Mega Man WII Fit Trainer.png|WII Fit Trainer Rosalina and Luma.png|Rosalina and Luma Little Mac.png|Little Mac Greninja.png|Greninja Palutena.png|Palutena Robin.png|Robin Shulk.png|Shulk Pacman.png|Pac-Man Bowser Jr.png|Bowser Jr. Lucina.png|Lucina Duck Hunt.png|Duck Hunt MII.jpg|MII Brawler MII2.png|MII Swordfighter MII3.png|MII Gunner Dark Pit.png|Dark Pit Newcomer Silhouettes Drawing (17).png Drawing (16).png Drawing (15).png Drawing (14).png Drawing (22).png Drawing (24).png Drawing (26).png Newcomer Reveals Drawing (18).png|Hitmonlee Hits and Runs! Drawing (21).png|Dimentio Fold His Cards! Drawing (20).png|Maxwell Draw His.....Notebook? Drawing (19).png|Sora Has The Key(Blade)! Drawing (23).png|Missingno. bejar?!>@$nirckl$?g$?$#?bht%e?!r#@ Drawing (25).png|Ganon Unleashes His Beast! Trivia *It should be noted that all of the worlds unlocked by keys have nothing to do with any of their respective series in any way.